


Give a Thimble

by orphan_account



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Fireheart is Peter Pan, Sandstorm is Wendy, fairy!Onewhisker, think how how ripped One is for a fairy to do that though, which also means Fire is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sandstorm attempts to teach Fireheart what a kiss is."attempts" being the key word
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	Give a Thimble

“YOU SILLY ASS!”

Fireheart spared a hot glance to the tiny brand of glowing yellow tucked in his hands, which was cursing rather vehemently in the tinkles of bells. Sandstorm leaned over, eyeing the fairy as well.

“What is it saying?”

“Oh, nothing important,” The ginger shrugged it off, shoving the little winged-creature into his pocket – ignoring more vulgar screams. “Now… what is a ‘kiss’ again, Sandy?”

“Oh dear, you don’t know what a kiss is?” She stashed away her puckered lips.

“I’m afraid not…”

“Then I shall give you a thimble then. This will be our kiss!” She leaned closer to his face, and for a split second, a fear overwhelmed him.

_Perhaps she would bite his nose. That would hurt. Hopefully a kiss didn’t hurt. Hopefully it didn’t kill him._

As he pondered on about kisses and such, the fairy in his pocket managed to discreetly crawl out, straightening its skirt of a yellow-and-fuchsia hibiscus flower crossly.

“Stupid boy,” Onewhisker snapped to himself, tending to the sliding straps of his skeleton leaf bra next. “Starclan help me from smacking sense to his cloudy head, I say!”

Glancing upwards, the fairy was greeted with a rather unwelcome sight.

The girl had her fingers over Fireheart’s, body leaning closer to him as her lips gradually inched closer to his. Like the aforementioned silly ass he was, the ginger only gaped in confusion.

Onewhisker certainly wasn’t confused.

That girl was trying to kiss his human! _HIS human!_

As any good fairy would, he swooped into swift action.

“OW!” Poor Sandstorm cried out in an agonized hiss, yanking back from Fireheart.

“What is the matter?” The ginger murmured in surprise, suddenly quite concerned.

“MY HAIR!” She whimpered dreadfully, fingers going to claw at her scalp. "Why, I'm nearly half-BALD!" 

And floating up imposingly above her, Fireheart could see Onewhisker wielding a great chunk of blond hair along with a fearsome expression that sent a dreadful terror pulsing into through forever-boy's blood.

“We,” The fairy let the lock of hair drop limply on top of the pained Sandstorm. “Are going home. _Right now_. **_No excuses_**.”


End file.
